Not Afraid Anymore
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Halloween time rolls by again, and that only mean tricks, treats, fun and more! But what'll happen with a haunted house, a bet, and your secret crush?


_**A/N:**_

_**Kuro here with a short Halloween one-shot! First time I really did this, so it may not be very good, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway! Now to atop procrastinating, I say Read On**_!

* * *

I stood in complete silence, shivering slightly in my werewolf costume as my eyes fixed on the large "haunted house" in front of me. It looked like it used to be a pretty good place to live, but now it was just terrible.

Peeling paint, spider webs in the windows, the ones that weren't missing, a slight rotting wood smell, everything. I got ready to turn and leave until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Theodore? Are you scared?" I sighed softly and turned my head, looking Eleanor in the eye. She was the whole reason why I was here in the first place. Well, her and my brothers.

_Take her to the haunted house_, Alvin said._ She'll fall for you if you're acting brave_, he said. Right now, I only wish I hadn't listen. Sure I wanna impress Eleanor and all, but... Was this really the best advice he could give me?

Eleanor shook my shoulder a few times, my attention turning to her. Wow, she's cute in a werewolf suit.

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

"I-I'm not scared..." Theodore replied, blushing a little as he gulped nervously. "I've never been in a haunted house before, is all." He said, heading up the steps, stopping at the door.

'_To think I could just be getting candy...' _Theodore thought as he peeked into one of the windows. Sure enough, it was nearly pitch black inside the creepy house. Eleanor came from behind and took his hand into her own.

He felt her pulse against his own, finding some comfort in her company. Maybe this would go as planned after all.

* * *

"This place is really creepy..." Eleanor said, looking around the hall. Several faded paintings hung at strange angles on the walls. She felt along the walls, looking for Aa light switch. When she found one, the lights flickered on, surprisingly, offering a somewhat eerie glow to the halls.

Unfortunately, the moment the lights came on, a loud , dry laughter filled the air, making Theodore cling to Eleanor as his eyes widened. "W-Where did that come from?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Eleanor held on to him just as tight, if not even tighter. Theodore looked down at her and hugged her.

'_She can't be scared... She's the bravest girl I know!' _Theodore thought_. _They waited a while for their constant shivering to come to a stop before continuing on further into the house.

Theodore kept his hand with Eleanor's, trying his best to not blush in front of her. "Maybe we should go back..." He said, looking behind himself. What was moving in the shadows?

"Look Theo!" Eleanor said, pointing towards an old, beaten up chest lying at the end if the hallway. Theodore was reluctant, not wanting to go any further. Eleanor smiled and tugged his sleeve a little. "Maybe there's candy inside!" She said. Theodore amiled at the though of a chest filled with nothing but sweets and nodded, leading the way down the hall He got down on his knees and, with Eleanor's help, managed to open the chest.

* * *

Bad idea. Bad idea, indeed.

Instead of the expected treats, the two came along quite the trick. The moment the chest was opened, Theodore and Eleanor let out a scream as a skeleton popped out and began chasing them. And to make matters worse, the lights were starting to fade and the corpse had begun to glow with an ominous blue light.

And even worse, it was chasing them down, bones clattering disturbingly loud with each step. "How is this even possible?!" Eleanor screamed as she hid underneath a covered table. Theodore dove after her, visibly trembling. They both fell silent as a raspy "Get out..." sent shivers along their spines.

* * *

**_*~Meanwhile~*_**

"I still think we should have left him alone, Alvin. This is probably making things worse!"

"Simon, will you relax? This is gonna work." Alvin snapped, eyes trained on the tv. Simon just rolled his eyes, messing around with a simple looking controller. "Scaring him like this is probably gonna make him cry or something." He continued.

Alvin turned to look at Simon. "Says the one controlling the skeleton." He said simply, turning back to the screen. "Just trust me on this. I didn't bet half of my Halloween candy for nothing, you know."

Rolling his eyes, Simon pressed a few buttons before talking into a microphone. "Leave this place at once!" He said in a raspy voice, being repeated by the machine looking for the two scared munks. "If they're not a couple by midnight, you owe him a lot of candy to make up for scaring him senseless." Simon said, covering the microphone.

"They will be. Now keep chasing, Bone Boy."Alvin teased, leaning back on the couch as he watched the screen.

* * *

Theodore held on to Eleanor, contantly telling himself to stay calm. The two were backed up against a dead end hallway, and the creepy glow of the nearing corpse was getting brighter and brighter.

"I warned you... Now you're going to face my wrath..." The dry voice threatened. The skeleton pointed a bony finger at the two trembling chipmunks, moving slowly towards them.

Eleanor tightened her hold on Theodore's arm, hiding her face in his sleeve. Theodore felt her body shaking and turned his attention to the approaching danger. He curled his hand into a fist, his fear suddenly turning into a strange mix of anger and protectiveness.

"Leave... Us... Alone!" He shouted.

* * *

**_*~At the Seville home~*_**

Alvin and Simon watched in a daze as the tv screen showed nothing but static. The camera had just been broken along with the rest of the fake skeleton.

"Wow... Did he just...?" Alvin started, pointing to the screen. Simon only nodded in response. "All that equipment.. All the time I spent making it... All ruined in a few seconds..."

"Forget that!" Alvin said, hopping onto his feet. "How am I supposed to know if they hook up or not?! I have candy on the line here!" He said.

Simon rolled his eyes , his ear twitching slightly. "Hey... I think we still have audio!" He said, beaconing Alvin over.

* * *

"Wow Theo! That was amazing!"

Theodore blushed, taking the compliment as he looked away from the scattered remains of the corpse. "I have a feeling I owe someone money..." He said, watching as a few sparks flew from the various pieces.

"Still, that was a pretty brave thing to do, Theo." Eleanor said, smiling as she leaned in to kiss Theodore's cheek, making him giggle softly and blush. His confidence growing, Theodore took hold of Eleanor's hand. "Uh... Ellie? Can I walk you home? The long way? There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Sure thing, Theodore. I feel much safer with you~" Eleanor replied, wrapping her arms around him as he lead the way out of the house.

* * *

_***~Sometime later~***_

Theodore walked into his home, looking around for anyone. He shrugged and switched on the lights. Deciding that everyone was already asleep, he went to the living room and plopped down onto the couch, turning on the tv. He didn't pay much attention to whatever was on, though. He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he placed his hand on his cheek.

"Took you long enough, Theo. Must've been quite the walk back." Alvin's voice said, said chipmunk making his way down the stairs. Theodore simply nodded, making room for his big brother. "So? How was the haunted house with Eleanor?" Alvin asked.

"You can keep your candy, Alvin." Theodore said with the same smile. "I got something a whole lot sweeter." He said, moving his hand to reveal several lipstick marked kisses on his cheek. Alvin sighed in relief. "So then, you're not too scared to watch a scary movie?" He asked.

Theodore shook his head. "I'm not scared. Not anymore." He replied, handing the remote over.

* * *

**_*~End~*_**

**_A/N: _**

**_A little late, but who cares? Happy Halloween, readers! KRS, Out!_**


End file.
